


【无授翻】Going down

by Tess_Sunny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, Elevator Sex, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Trapped In Elevator
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_Sunny/pseuds/Tess_Sunny
Summary: 原作者：这篇文章是Twenty Minutes,Tops的续集，当我读完它的时候我大笑起来，而她挑战我继续下去。这就是成果！





	【无授翻】Going down

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Going Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145952) by [UnseenLibrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnseenLibrarian/pseuds/UnseenLibrarian). 
  * Inspired by [【授翻】Twenty Minutes,Tops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115191) by [Tess_Sunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_Sunny/pseuds/Tess_Sunny). 
  * Inspired by [【授翻】Twenty Minutes,Tops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115191) by [Tess_Sunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_Sunny/pseuds/Tess_Sunny). 



> This is a translation without pemission,I will cancel it if the original author requires.  
> 无授翻，侵删。

魔法部的电梯太安静了，你根本就不会知道它究竟有没有工作。  
常规的麻瓜电梯会在正常工作的时候发出各种奇怪的声音。轰隆，当啷，还有吱吱呀的声音总是不绝于耳。通常它们只在坏掉，或者卡住的时候才是安静的。  
恰恰相反，魔法电梯无论何时都是安静的，在移动地时候也不会发出一点点声响。任何声音都是由乘坐者发出的。当在电梯里偶遇德拉科的时候，赫敏早就把这个小小事实忘到了九霄云外。当他说电梯坏掉了，她已经相当不专心了，并因此相信了他。  
现在，她被强烈性欲充斥的大脑反应很慢。“你说什么？”赫敏呻吟着。  
“电梯…其实…并没有…坏…”马尔福咕哝着，在“坏”这个词时狠狠地插了进去。他同时揉捏着她的乳头和阴蒂，随着一声尖叫，她闭上眼开始高潮，就在此刻电梯机械的女声宣告着他们到达了四层。  
赫敏颤抖着达到顶峰，她的乳房随着德拉科继续进入她而弹动着，电梯门“叮”地一声，缓缓滑开，露出了正耐心等在店里外的傲罗主任波特和金斯莱·沙克尔部长两人。  
金斯莱抬起一条眉，发出了一声小小的，好奇的声响。哈利目瞪口呆地盯着他半裸的最好朋友正和他最好的傲罗一起玩着一场声势浩大的“藏起扫帚柄”的游戏，哑口无言。  
“【下去么？】”魔法部部长不满的声音传进他的耳朵。  
“还没呢，先生。”马尔福喘着气，他的速度一点也没有减慢，“但她通常在之后会这样做，以作感谢。”

【原文为：Going down？这个词还有oral sex的意思】


End file.
